


upon ten thousand stars

by Ceryna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Innuendo, M/M, they are married ur honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceryna/pseuds/Ceryna
Summary: Kiyoomi had long believed that hoping for someone to be in love with him was already asking too much.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 181





	upon ten thousand stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [honeybakedgrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybakedgrace/gifts), [ellieeeeeeeeeee](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ellieeeeeeeeeee).



> things got out of hand in SASS today and i was reminded that this existed and i had not posted it yet. this was written for Grace and Ellie because they gave me prompts and i combined them. 
> 
> enjoy.
> 
> recommended listening: Psycho, by Red Velvet >>> [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/track/3CYH422oy1cZNoo0GTG1TK?si=WPA025kYS7m5fM0ZOv5cuA) | [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uR8Mrt1IpXg)

Kiyoomi had long believed that hoping for someone to be in love with him was already asking too much. 

He didn’t think he’d ever be in love enough to _want_ to get married — that he would find someone that would take the time to unravel the tapestry of his preconceived notions of love. Someone that didn’t mind the messy stitches and knots, someone that would work with him to thread it back together. 

Someone that was worth enduring all the fanfare of a wedding — someone that stole away his last name and replaced the tiresome _forever early_ with a shrine.

A modest shrine, bamboo whittled and woven into the space between Kiyoomi’s ribs. A monument, a home to an everlasting faith in a future with each other. A dream — that with a shared name and shared hearts, their prayers might be heard that much louder. 

There are few people louder than Miya Atsumu. 

Atsumu, with his hyena cackle cheers, guffaws that can break the toughest ice and laughs that batter-rammed their way into Kiyoomi’s chest. Atsumu, who sings off-key in the showers on purpose, screams when finding a cicada or spider indoors — Atsumu, whose quiet confession spoke volumes.

Atsumu, who had dragged Kiyoomi to the nearest conbini after they obtained their marriage license, urging Kiyoomi to give him five yen — enough for a wish at a temple, and half the cost of making a copy.

_Atsumu pulls a brass coin from his suit pocket, rolling it over his knuckles until it sits pinched between his index fingertip and thumb. “Cough up, babe,” he drawls with sunlight condensed into a grin. “I wanna copy tha proof ya agreed ta take my name.”_

_Kiyoomi’s fingers close on a matching five-yen coin, tucked into his own suit pocket out of habit to have something on hand for Atsumu to wish with. “Am I not proof enough for you?”_

_“I can’t fit ya in a frame, Omi-ai,” Atsumu replies around a toothy smirk, and leans in close_ — _close enough for his breath to cloud warmly around Kiyoomi’s ear. “But ya bet I can nail ya agains’ s’many walls as ya want.”_

_Kiyoomi’s tongue tsks against his molars, even as he withdraws the coin in question. Crimson dusts the tips of his ears and down the back of his neck in a flurry of heat. “Walls are nice,” he murmurs, “but the masterpieces are kept behind glass or silken sheets.”_

_A strangled groan erupts from Atsumu’s throat. “Hurry an' cough up, babe.” Dandelion eyes meet Kiyoomi’s, glimmering with the same flames licking under his skin. “‘Ve got a date with a private collector.”_

_The returning smirk tugs up the corner of Kiyoomi’s mouth, baring a hint of teeth. “Fancy that,” he bites out, folding mirth into undertones. “Do I know him?”_

_“S’name’s Miya. Miya Kiyoomi. Heard of ‘im?”_

_The name, printed with fresh ink and embroidered finely into the fabric of Kiyoomi’s mind_ — _thrums a bright rhythm between his ribs. “Not sure.”_ _His breath snags in his lungs, catching on an unforeseen lump in his throat. “But I have now.”_

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed the story (^^)
> 
> comments help fuel my writing! i'd love to know your favorite line, what you liked about the story, or if you'd like to see more fic/drabbles like this from me! ^^ 
> 
> I'm on Twitter [here](https://twitter.com/Ceryna_writes)!


End file.
